users_of_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hungarian Games
"I'm not on their side or his side, I'm on my own side." -'' Zack to KNK The Hungarian Games is a main, well known user. Usually goes by Zack or sometimes Eli. He joined in may and was mod by October. Late quit in December but came back in Jan 2013. Early times Zack joined May 19th, at first he was shy, and didn't have many friends on wiki. Time's before wiki Not much is known about Zack's younger life before wiki, he hasn't mentionied much. Only that he was bullied in Grade 7. On tiny chat Zack posted a younger picture of himself he was chubby, with long curly blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Apparence Zack has medium, dirty blonde hair, with pale skin and sometimes rosy cheecks. Is 4''11 amd lean (around 80 pounds) "Zack, you're hot" - ''Ranger talking to Zack about his Apparence. (Dave) '''"Zack '''chu look cute in your avi. Js :3" - ''Dani commenting on Zack's avi Friends Hungarian has a varity of friends, some of his bigger friends are Knk and Ian. Relationships Ian Since early July Zack and Ian have been good friends on wiki, it started in July when Zakel (Ian) pm'd Zack to help him get 1 user's who said they where 12 on chat banned. They got all the proof and waited until a mod got on then getting the two underage user's banned. In November Ian left but before he left he blocked Zack, of course Zack thought this was a bad thing and thought he was mad at Zack (they did have several fights before Ian left) As time passed Hungarian felt worse and dicided to go search for Ian using clues left behind by Ian he went to CHBRP Wiki. When Zack gets close to finding Ian (knowing his username) Kaitlyn tricks him telling Zack that the username is false and that it is someone else. When Zackgoes on chat on Chbrp and asks "Do you guys know who Ian is?" Ranger and Kaitlyn tell him Ian said.. He wants nothing to do with Zack and that he doesn't want ot hear from him. Stopping Zack's search. In the Middle of January Ian does return and tells Zack that what they said was untrue proving that Kaitlyn and Ranger did lie to Hungarian. Knk One of Hungarian's best known friends is KNKHungerGames he usually calls her knk, unlike most user's that call her by "kiki". Hungarian and knk first actually became friends in Late August, when Zack showed a picture of himself knk saw it and thought it was adorable. Giving him the nickname "Mr.Adorable" used by Knk and Abby but died out in early October. Knk and Zack have had many fights one user even said "They sound like an old married couple". Knk helped Zack become a mod in October getting him a very high 11 nominations. Then in November she helped him with multiple things including dealing with Ranger, Knk said Ranger was not who he thought she was. Zack was offeneded by that comment and said "You're just jealous" but in the end of course, Knk was right. June - August This is when Zack first starting making actual friends. The first friend he made was Ian followed by Abby. In early June he applied to be Mod and ran a campiagn getting a total of 6 nominations. Until he was said to have "Begged peolpe to nominate him" even though thiswas untrue to be sure Hungarian was banned from being nominations until Oblivion let him. By August Hungarian gained I high amount of friends. August is when he changed his name, before it was The Hungery Games. And was then changed to The Hungarian Games. He made friends with a lot more peolpe. After being shut down from being mod after the August nominations which got Rue and Dannoh mod rights, Hungarian's dreams of becoming a mod came back. September - October Zack became good friends with KNKHungerGames and imporved on being a better user, he got more strict and upright. Acted like a mod, even though he wasn't at the time. Which did annoy some peolpe. When Ranger came she instantly began talking to Zack and asked him out, he said no. Zack became inpatient that there where no mod nominations yet and Ranger and Zack both asked TAP if they could be up. By early October Zack also became friends with Kaitlyn, after chat got disabled Zack was actually happy. He knew chat nominations would come, which they did. He ran a really good campiagn with the help of Knk. By the time nominations ended Zack got a total of 11 nominations. He was modded along with Ryan and Anna on October 20th. Category:Users